des201_2018_storyworld_silk_roadfandomcom-20200214-history
Hong Kong Hub
The Great Holy City of Hong Kong The Great Holy City of Hong Kong rose from the ashes of the old city and stretches across the South China Archipelago to The Sunken Isle of Taiwan. From the towering skyscrapers that seem to rise from the ocean itself, to the vast metro-boat ghettos that house the impoverished masses – The Great Holy City of Hong Kong is the vibrant bustling nexus of China’s naval trade. Its success is due in no small part to its new rulers. The Divine Bureaucracy is made up of eight powerful deities that were awoken during the re-enchantment. This new pantheon maintains control through strict religious doctrine and expects complete devotion from all their subjects. Their beliefs also favour many of the re-enchanted races leading to a level of Human – Supernatural co-habitation that is rare in the new world. Hong Kong’s bountiful trade route does however attract unwanted attention. Pirates roam the seas plundering gold and trade goods including the carcasses of magical creatures whose parts are used in the now extremely potent Chinese traditional medicines. The largest fleet near rivals the Imperial Navy and is commanded by a self-proclaimed descendant of the legendary Ching Shih. Many of those who choose the pirate’s life have fled the oppressive ways of The Divine Bureaucracy in search of a life of freedom. Key Points: * Above water consists of skyscrapers, platforms, bridges and boat-shanty towns. * Large portions of the city are submerged and are habitable thanks to the magic of the eight. * Naval trade booming * Traditional Chinese Medicine takes advantage of the parts of magical creatures to increase its effectiveness. * City is run by The Divine Bureaucracy, 8 Gods who control every aspect of life in the city. * Many marine creatures who returned during the re-enchantment live in the submerged sections of the city. * Faith no longer really a concept as the gods now explicitly exist. Now more a choice of whether to follow them or not. * Hunting re-enchanted marine life for new types of food, medicine and materials for equipment. * Nuo Taifeng ''is a s''elf-proclaimed descendant of the legendary Ching Shih refused to serve The Divine Bureaucracy, her vast pirate fleet causes problems for the Imperial Navy and for foreign merchant vessels. * Major power struggle between pirates and navy is a focus for quests in the area. Narrative Design Elements * Dialogue 1: Quest Giver Dialogue - Devautour 1703575 * System Design: Feng Shui Devautour 1703575 * Progression/Level Design: Hong Kong Harbor - Hynd 160239 * Character Design: Arbiter of the Divine Bureaucracy Falcone 1704289. * Character Design: Kelpie Breeder - Mendham 1700896 * Mission Design - Magical Medicinal Run - Roger 1704077 * Faction Lore - Children of the Red Flag - Bryson 1703965 * Character Creation - Races - Bryson 1703965 * Character / Progression Design - Smackrel - [ Keira Brannigan 1702354] * Character Design: Source of The Divine Bureaucract - [ Elliot Gray 1704178 ] * Mission Design: Underground Railroad - Gray 1704178 * Creature Design - Keyes 1700170 * Progression & Level Design - Fong 1703189 * System Design: Eastern Alchemy - Cordina 1702728 * Character Design: Miun - Munir/1700694 * Creature Design - Mendham 1700896 * Class Design: Jade Convert - Kennett 1701487 * Character Design: Jade Emperor - kennett 1701487 * Dialogue Design - Magical Medicinal Run - Roger 1704077 * The Great Holy City of Hong Kong - MISSION DESIGN Maynard 1703540 * The Great Holy City of Hong Kong – MMO faction design Maynard 1703540 * Class Design: Phantasm - Davidson 1700122 * Class Design: Summoner - Davidson 1700122